Mighty Precure!
Mighty Precure! (マイティプリキュア!) is a Pretty Cure series, under the superhero theme created by Yara Altro. It feature a group of 5 boys as the main team. It also brings up subjects like gender and sexuality prejudice, and how breaking pre-established stereotypical rules, like "girl stuff and boy stuff", is important. Main characters * Daisuke Kita/Cure Rescue (voiced by: Minami Takayama): Admirer of the Pretty Cures, this joyful otaku would do anything to be a hero, and doesn't care a bit about anyone finding his interest "weird" or him "girly". His Precure persona appearance follows the space hero theme. His catchphrase is "Protecting people in need! Cure Rescue! (Komatte iru hito o mamoru! Cure Rescue!)" * Kosuke Kita/Cure Power: (voiced by: Kaito Ishikawa) Daisuke's older brother, since their father's departure, achieves to be a role model to his younger brother, but sometimes he tries too hard. His Precure persona appearance follows the martial arts hero theme. His catchphrase is "Lending a helping hand! Cure Power! (Sukuinote o kasu! Cure Power!)" * Toshiro Ikeda/Cure Crash (voiced by: Koki Uchiyama): He's the best baseball player in Kosuke's class, and always wants to look as bright as he is sharp on the field, but deep within, all he'd like the most is to make his own choices in life. His Precure persona appearance follows the brutalist hero theme. His catchphrase is "Putting fear in evil hearts! Cure Crash! (Aku no kokoro ni kyōfu o okimasu! Cure Crash!)" * Yukio Hayashi/Cure Zap (voiced by: Mutsumi Tamura): An intellectual and shy student, all he truly wants are friends, and being with Daisuke and his team makes him feel happier than reading any book. He has a secret life as a rap composer and break dancer. His Precure persona appearance follows the speed-based hero theme. His catchphrase is "Bringing hope in high speed! Cure Zap! (Kōsoku de kibō o motarasu! Cure Zap!)" * Eiji Moto/Cure X (voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura): Little is known about his past, even to him; however, his foster family cared for him enough to make him a brave and dedicated person. Like Cure Ace from Doki Doki Precure, he appears more grownup during his transformation, and can only keep transformed for a short while. His Precure persona appearance follows the henshin hero theme. His catchphrase is "The extreme warrior! Cure X! (Kyokutan'na senshi! Cure X!)" The team's after-transformation catchphrase: "For all hope and justice! We're here! Mighty Precure!" (Subete no kibō to seiginotameni! Tsuita! Mighty Precure!) Mascots * Wan-chan (voiced by: Ikue Ootani): Puppy-like mascot of the team, didn't had a name until Daisuke brought him home and took care of his wounds. * Orbit/Okimi Mori (voiced by: Chiwa Saito): Wan-chan's cat-like fairy friend, she gave herself this name when young, due to her admiring of space. She escaped from her moon hideout to live on Earth, and is currently Maeko's roommate. *? (voiced by: Yuki Kaida): A unnamed fairy, he followed the team back home after their rescue of Tama's dark flame, and was nursed back to health. He hopes to get a name soon. *Kano and Esme: Orbit's brother and sister, previously trapped in Paradox Corps and turned into monsters, but saved by the Cures. Their appearance is lion-like. Supporting characters Families * Miyu Kita: The grandmother of the Kita brothers, she's an excellent cook and a community helper, being a quite active woman, despite her age. She raised the boys by herself since their father's death. * Genkei Ikeda: Toshiro's father is a retired coach which obsession with baseball drives him to pressure Toshiro to become a star. * Oki Ikeda: Toshiro's mother is more supportive towards her son, and hopes one day her husband let him do his own choices instead of tracing his path for him. * Takara Ikeda: Toshiro's little sister is a very romantic child, and believes all types of love are important. * Suzu Hayashi: Yukio's adoptive father is a novelist and mangaka. His wife and him adopted Yukio after he knocked on their door one stormy night, having ran away from an abusive orphanage. * Mariko Hayashi: Yukio's adoptive mother, a housewife and kind spirit, but also a black-belt. * Oshin Moto (voiced by Tetsuo Kurata): Eiji's adoptive grandfather once was a famous stuntman, but an accident that almost costed the life of one of his closest friends drove him to give up that life. However, whenever he can, he likes to show off a bit on his scooter. School Friends * Maeko Todo (voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe): Daisuke's childhood friend, she has a crush on him, and is the owner of both a internet video channel and a blog about Precure. She's also one of the first to know about the team, since Daisuke and Kosuke transformed in front of her. * Kusuke Maruyama/Kuma: A school bully which target Yukio the most, but is still one of Toshiro's friends and his baseball rival, having joined the school's secondary team. Villains Paradox Corps is a dreadful organization which energy source is despair. * Inon/Lord Claw: The supreme leader of Paradox Corps, his attachment to despair energy caused the destruction of Themis and his family. Previously seen as a cloaked figure sitting in a floating chair, he never takes off his cloak, hiding his identity and visible illness. * Kamen is the top henchmen, mostly the one that sends the attacks and plot strategies. His mask, obviously, is his power source. He was driven to join the corporation due to Lord Claw's promise to heal his son's mutism. * Unmei has very mysterious plans, and with the help of his tarot army and his cruel sense of humor, it's one to not be underestimated. It's heard he's the one that was the closest of destroying a Cure. * ? * ? * ? Reformed * Nisshoku/Tamiko/Tama (voiced by Suzuko Mimori): Raised by Lord Claw as a baby, her earrings were her power source. For a short time she worked undercover as Tamiko, befriending Maeko and battling against Cure X (in reality her twin brother) after kidnapping her. After her defeat, she was left in a coma and saved by the Cures recovering her own dark flame. Since then, she reassumed her old name, Princess Tama of Themis, or just Tama. * Chinmoku/Shin (voiced by Tomoyo Kurosawa): A child of very few words, his voice itself was a dangerous weapon. His choker is his power source and apparently the only thing that allowed him to talk, even though through dangerous whispers. He's Kamen's son and currently is left in a deep coma like Tama was for a while. Devices * Shiewels: Parts of the Master Shiewel, and the keys to the Mighty Cures transformations. * Might-Watches: The Mighty Cures usual devices for transformation, when the Shiewel is inserted. Not only based on usual Super Sentai devices, but also quoted by Daisuke, "a sublime Precure 5 tribute". Transformation line: "Shiewel! C'Mon Precure!" * Themis Bow: First appeared in episode 7. It has two different attacks: * The Mighty Precure join their Shiewels on the bow, and channel their power into it, throwing a powerful multi-colored arrow of light, that when hits a Crashju, assume the form of a shield with the team's colors, and destroys the creature. Line: "Precure! Themis Justice Shield!" * The Shiewels are equipped, but the boys channel their individual attacks, plus the Purple Shiewel earned in episode 10, throwing an arrmow of light with the Shiewels' colors, that hitting a Crashju, also assume the form of a shield with the team's colors. Line: "Precure! Loyal Miracle Shield!" * Shiewel Pact: A special compartment for the Shiewels. First appeared on episode 10. * Wonder Belt: Eiji's transformation device, which along with his Shiewel, transforms him into Cure X. It's an homage to Kamen Riders' belts. Transformation line: "Wonder Belt! Extreme Excelsior!" Show themes Mighty Precure! brings in its plot themes like stereotype breaking, prejudice and sexuality, however making some points easier for audiences, and in some points relatable. * Toshiro and Yukio develops crushes on each other, and eventually come clean to their parents with their feelings (Japan's strict society pattern, and still on-work acceptance of LGBT public) * Daisuke loves Pretty Cure, and although not accused of anything, his brother fears he might get mocked for his considered "girly" interest and for his sensibility (gender stereotypes; "girl stuff" and "boy stuff") * A classmate of Daisuke had a control-freak mother and was barely pushed to the limit (Suicide) * A classmate of Kosuke lived under the care of an abusive father, who paid up the lawyers to win his guard after divorce (parental abuse, fraud in judgements) * Okimi/Orbit has a prosthetic leg in both fairy and civil form, result of an accident during a failed escape from Paradox Corps (animal cruelty and prosthesis using) * Kano raised Orbit and Esme by himself, his wife having died after giving birth to their biological child (parental death and foster adoption); by then, Orbit was adopted by them. Episode list Mighty Precure! Episode list Media and Merchandise Drama CD/Vocal Album: * Mighty Precure! PreClub Karaoke Night! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Male Pretty Cure Category:Mighty Precure!